Puppy's Dream
by yaonne-san
Summary: Un soir Tsuzuki fait un cauchemar vraiment vraiment vraiment horrible.


Puppy's dream 

Auteur : Yaonne-san

Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr

Base : Yami no matsuei

Genre : Humour et un peu de suspens.

Disclamer : Pas à moi .

Résumé : Tsuzuki après son réveil se comporte de façon étrange .

"Non , non , pitié , murmura un grand brun dans son sommeil , gomen nasai ! Gomen nasai !"

BIPPPPP !

Tsuzuki se réveilla en sursaut , ses grands yeux violets en larme , il avait fait le plus grand cauchemar de toute sa vie .

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµEnma-Cho

"-Ohayo tout le monde ! Fit Tsuzuki.

-Tsu...Tsuzuki , bégaya Hisoka .

-Oui ?

-Tu es à l'heure !"

Tout les shinigamis le regarda surpris , Tsuzuki à l'heure ?

Tatsumi qui passait par là le regarda avec inquiétude , peut être que le shinigami était malade .

Il allait lui demander si tout aller bien lorsqu'une femme shinigami apparut avec un grand sourire .

"-Tsuzuki-kun ! J'ai fait quelque chose de spéciale pour toi .

- C'est vrai Wakaba ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un gâteau au chocolat ."

A la surprise de tous on pouvait lire sur le visage du brun de la terreur pure.

"-NONNNNNNNN ! PITIE!"

Et il s'enfuit en courant n'enviant en rien bip bip .

"-Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Je pensais qu'il aimait ma cuisine .

-C'est vrai , poursuivi Hisoka , d'abord il arrive à l'heure au travail et ensuite il semble terroriser par le gâteau au chocolat de Wakana-san .

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a , allons voir Watari , il sait peut être quelque chose ."

Tous les trois partirent donc en direction du laboratoire de Watari mais n'eurent pas besoin de s'y rendre , le scientifique se trouvait dans les couloir le regard perdu .

"-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible !"

Tatsumi réagit le premier et gifla le blond .

"-Merci Tatsumi-san , j'avais besoin de ça .

-On peut savoir pourquoi un tel état ?

-Je viens de croiser Tsuzuki , il...il...

-Il ? Fit Tatsumi sur un ton impatient .

-Il avait une carotte dans la bouche !"

UNE CAROTTE ? Pas surprenant que le scientifique soit dans cet état .

"-Il est peut être à la diète , suggéra la jeune femme .

-TSUZUKI! Fit Hisoka , ça m'étonnerait d'ailleurs malgré tout ce qu'il ingurgite il n'a jamais pris un seul kilo .

-Il ne connaît pas sa chance , soupira Wakaba .

-On lui a peut être jeté un sort ?

-Watari-san marque un point , dit le secrétaire , cela doit sûrement venir de Muraki .

-S'il a fait quelque chose à Tsuzuki....

-Calme toi bon , nous ferons tout pour aider notre ami !

-Watari-kun a raison .

-Hn ."

Tout les quatre partirent donc à la recherche de Muraki , qui était tranquillement en train de préparer un nouveau meurtre .

Lorsqu'il vit les quatre shinigami il sourit , mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il ne vit aucune trace de Tsuzuki .

"-Tiens ! Tiens ! Que me vaut cette charmante visite ! Et pourquoi Tsuzuki-san n'est pas avec vous ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Muraki ! Fit le brun sur un ton dur , nous savons ce que tu as fait .

-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait du tout ! Protesta t'il.

-Menteur ! Cria Hisoka , on sait que tu as fait quelque chose à Tsuzuki !

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il...Il , commença à pleurer Wakaba , il n'aime plus les douceurs ! Il s'est mis à manger des légumes .

-Nani !? Mais...Mais c'est horrible !

-Alors ce n'est pas toi ? Demanda Hisoka sur un ton suspicieux .

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose d'horrible ! D'accord pour le torturer , profiter de son corps mais le privé de son amour pour les douceurs ! Jamais ! Jamais !

-Tu as l'air sincère , fit Tatsumi , désolé de t'avoir soupçonné .

-Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien ."

Les quatre shinigami laissèrent derrière eux un Muraki complètement hagard .

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'Enma-Cho ils entendirent des pleurs venant du bureau de Konoé , curieux ils essayèrent d'écouter aux portes .

"-Mon pauvre Tsuzuki ! Fit la voix de Konoé , Et tu dis que tu ne peux plus regarder aucune sucrerie.

-Su...Sucrerie , pâtisserie , glace !Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

-Comment une telle chose a put arriver ?

-Hi..Hier soir avec Hisoka on a regardé le film "L'attaque des tomates tueuses "et j'ai ...j'ai rêvé que des douceurs me poursuivaient pour me manger ."

Watari et Wakaba faisaient tout pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que les deux autres secouèrent la tête , tout ça pour un stupide rêve .

"-Tsuzuki , continua Konoé , je doute que des pâtisserie puissent te manger.

-Même pas pour se venger ? Demanda t'il la voix basse .

-La nourriture n'est pas vivante , aller tu prendras bien un morceau de tarte? "

Tsuzuki s'enfuit en courant bousculant au passage Tatsumi et compagnie en hurlant que c'était vivant .

A suivre .

Je sais c'est court dîtes moi si vous aimez et je continuerai .


End file.
